Celestial Pilgrimage: The Final Battle/Story
{| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width:680px;" class="wikitable" |- ! scope="col" style="width:120px;" |Area ! scope="col"|Dialogue |- | align="center" |The Road to Battle |''I have been eagerly awaiting you, Milord. Are you ready to set out on the next journey?'' We are to accompany Sanzo on her quest to claim the Sutra of Thankfulness. I expect a long and hard road ahead, but together with Sanzo, we shall not fail to overcome this ordeal! |- | align="center" |Road 1-1 Boss: Beastmaster |''Are all your preparations complete, Milord? We have a long journey ahead if we are to accompany Sanzo on her quest for the Sutra of Thankfulness.'' ---- Sanzo seems quite eager to embark on the quest. Let us match her fervent spirit as we go! |- | align="center" |Road 1-2 Boss: Panda Girl |''Let us begin by gathering all the information on the Sutra of Thankfulness that we may. A nearby village would be a good place to start.'' ---- Well done, Milord! But might I suggest you try switching the valkyries in your units from time to time? |- | align="center" |Road 1-3 Boss: Dragon Knight |''Rumor has it that a phantom sage in the guise of a beautiful maiden haunts these parts. And she is said to use uncanny arts on her victims, so let us remain vigilant, Milord.'' ---- A wonderful battle, Milord! Everyone is pleased! |- | align="center" |Road 1-4 Boss: Jade-Faced Princess |''A wayfarer we came upon earlier told me that the proprietress of the inn up ahead is quite knowledgeable about many things. She is also known to be quite odd, but it would still be worth a visit to see her.'' ---- To think the inn's proprietress was really a phantom sage! Well, at least we learned of the formidable sisters who have a lust for treasure. Perhaps they have the sutra we seek. |- | align="center" |Road 2-1 Boss: Lamia |''It seems that Sanzo can now take on disciples on account of her success back at the temple. Oh, how I look forward to grand meetings upon our road ahead!'' ---- Congratulations on completing this area. Let us keep this momentum going into the next one. |- | align="center" |Road 2-2 Boss: Lizard Girl |''If you collect the Staves you will find in this land, the Jade-Faced Princess will join you. Her strange sorcery will, no doubt, prove useful on the road ahead.'' ---- Well done, Milord! However, let us not forget that our time here is limited! |- | align="center" |Road 2-3 Boss: Suiko |''It seems a phantom sage known as Pigsy lives in these parts. She thinks only of food and has been going about eating her fill and then running away without paying. Sanzo is bent on making her repent her ways, but I fear it shall not be so easy.'' ---- A wonderful battle, Milord! Everyone is pleased! |- | align="center" |Road 2-4 Boss: Silver Demon |''They say the abode of a formidable pair of sisters lies ahead. Perhaps they know something about the sutra we seek.'' ---- My, that valkyrie was far more violent than I had anticipated. At the end, she told us, "Ask my sister about that difficult stuff!" Hmm... I wonder where her sister could be. |- | align="center" |Road 3-1 Boss: Furinkazan |''The phantom sage known as Sandy is quite knowledgeable. She is said to be somewhat ill natured at times, but perhaps she could help us on the quest for the Sutra of Thankfulness.'' ---- Just a little bit more to clear the area. Right, let us head to the next area! |- | align="center" |Road 3-2 Boss: Snake Charmer |''I have received word that a giant boulder is blocking the road up ahead. But there seems to be someone there who has gone berserk trying to smash it apart. I wonder who it could be.'' ---- Well done, Milord! However, let us not forget that our time here is limited! |- | align="center" |Road 3-3 Boss: Taoist |''We must do something about that boulder if we are to continue on our journey. If only we could find a valkyrie of great strength to join us.'' ---- A most splendid battle, Milord! But is your unit recovery adequate? Let us brace ourselves for what is to come. |- | align="center" |Road 3-4 Boss: Gold Demon |''That is Gold Demon, one half of the devious demon sisters. She has gone berserk trying to smash that giant boulder apart. The sisters are said to be quite strong, so perhaps we could join forces to destroy the boulder together.'' ---- We should have expected as much from Silver Demon's sister. I believe we shall never be able to work with one who acts in such a manner. I suppose we shall have to seek help elsewhere. Come to think of it, Pigsy is quite confident in her strength. Perhaps she could deal with that giant boulder in some manner! |- | align="center" |Road 4-1 Boss: Harpy |''We were able to move that giant boulder out of the way thanks to Pigsy! She was also deeply moved by Sanzo's teachings and has decided to become one of her disciples.'' ---- Congratulations on completing this area. Let us keep this momentum going into the next one. |- | align="center" |Road 4-2 Boss: Kung-Fu Master |''In thanks for moving the giant boulder, Gold Demon has presented us with some useful information. It seems that the Sutra of Thankfulness consists of two parts, and only by reuniting them shall we overcome all our ordeals.'' ---- Well done, Milord! However, let us not forget that our time here is limited! |- | align="center" |Road 4-3 Boss: Ghost |''Milord, we have received some more information on the Sutra of Thankfulness. It seems the phantom sage who awaits in the stronghold ahead guards the first part of the sutra.'' ---- A wonderful battle, Milord! Everyone is pleased! |- | align="center" |Road 4-4 Boss: Red Girl |''I can feel an intense, burning heat up ahead. Let us be thoroughly prepared before we make our advance!'' ---- Well done, Milord! We have obtained the first part of the Sutra of Thankfulness. However, we have yet to learn the whereabouts of the other part. The studious Sandy might have some information that could help. The only question is, will she be willing to aid us? |- | align="center" |Last Road 5-1 Boss: Warrior |''According to Sandy, the other part of the sutra is in the possession of the phantom sage known as the Ox King. She is a sage of great strength, but surely milord and Sanzo would triumph should it come to battle!'' ---- The end of our long journey finally draws near. But we must not let our guard down, Milord, for danger yet lurks at every turn! |- | align="center" |Last Road 5-2 Boss: Hakutaku |''We must strengthen milord's host in preparation for the coming battle against the Ox King. I have received word that a powerful phantom sage known as Monkey dwells in these parts. She would make a fine addition if she would join us.'' ---- I wonder what Sanzo will do at the end of this quest. It would be a shame to have to part ways after our long journey together. |- | align="center" |Last Road 5-3 Boss: Jiang Shi |''Pigsy and Sandy shall be great towers of strength in the battle to come, for we draw ever near the Ox King's stronghold! Let us join forces and defeat her together!'' ---- Sanzo said she intends to lend you her strength, even after our journey ends. Perhaps it is her way of thanking you for joining her on her quest. |- | align="center" |Last Road 5-4 Boss: Ox King |''The very ground shakes! Perhaps the Ox King has discerned our approach. But there is no going back now, for we have already come so far. Let us brave the final battle together with Sanzo! '' ---- Is this not a happy day, Milord!? I believe congratulations are in order, Milord, for you have defeated the Ox King and claimed the second part of the Sutra of Thankfulness! This grand triumph means all of Sanzo's ordeals have come to end, and her training is now complete. Though it was a truly difficult journey, I am so glad we were able see it through together to the very end. ''Perhaps we could use the remaining time we have to revisit the road we have traveled. '' Category:Story